Doppo Kunikida
Doppo Kunikida is a major character from Bungo Stray Dogs. He made his debut in The Life of Shiki Tohno. Canon Doppo is a major character from the manga and anime series Bungo Stray Dogs. A member of the Armed Detective Company, dedicated to solving crimes that the ordinary police force are unable to deal with, Doppo is considered one of the higher-ups in the organization, his primary role being "detective" and taking it upon himself to oversee a number of the company's organizations and workings. Pre-Convergence Though it is not stated in The Life of Shiki Tohno or afterwards when or how he came to work under the Coalition, but given that his comrade, Akiko Yosano, also from the Armed Detective Agency, appears as a member as well, it can be implied that they have been members for some time, especially considering his position as a part of the Administration. Plot Involvement The Life of Shiki Tohno Seventh Chapter - The Ideal of Shiki Tohno Appearing halfway through the chapter, shortly after Shiki had become acquainted with Akiko, he recognizes the boy's name from the incident report of the Arch Demon's Downfall, and later, decides to take him on a small tour of the Coalition HQ. However, his tour is rather lackluster, and when inquired about it, Doppo states that his mind is actually more focused on mentally revising his personal schedule, due to Shiki's unexpected sudden appearance. Ending the tour at the Recreational Library, while Shiki goes through the many books available, Doppo inquires on how Shiki had even gotten to the Coalition HQ in the first place, noting how he wasn't a true member. Doppo finds himself alarmed when Shiki proceeded to reply by saying that he took it off the corpse of VECTOR after his grueling battle, which suggests that if Umbrella Agents have multiversal traveling devices that are able to freely access the headquarters, then there must be a mole within the organization. Civil War Doppo is a comparatively prominent background figure within the Coalition Civil War, generally seen taking the side of Makoto Naegi and favoring the regulation of Ilona's power, in contrast to his comrade Akiko Yosano favoring Kyoko Kirigiri's faction instead. Despite being on the same faction however, Doppo had butt heads with Revolver Ocelot a few times over the course of the event, most notably during the debates over what to do with Ilona, believing Ocelot's attitudes towards others to be unprofessional and needlessly mean-spirited, to the point where Doppo felt the need to attempt to stop Ocelot when the latter would pull a gun on Shiki Tohno, who had been actively speaking against him. In the final chapter, after the reveal that Ocelot had turned out to be a triple agent with true allegiances to the Revanchist, Ocelot shot Doppo in the shoulder before attempting to make his escape, thus rendering Doppo injured and unable to participate in the grand battle against the forces of Mother and the Revanchist. In the aftermath, it is implied that Doppo continues his activities as a Coalition Member and heals from his wound soon after. Character Relationships * Akiko Yosano - Another major character from Bungo Stray Dogs that also debuted in The Life of Shiki Tohno. The two of them have been close allies for some time, as both of them had been members of the Armed Detective Agency from their worlds, and this partnership continues to last to this day after they had joined the Coalition. * Kenji Miyazawa - A supporting character from Bungo Stray Dogs who first appeared in Civil War. Like Akiko, they are acquainted with each other from their home world, both members of the Armed Detective Agency before becoming a part of the Coalition. Trivia * He is named after the real life Japanese author, Doppo Kunikida. * In his past, he was once a math teacher. * Doppo is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It was confirmed in Fighting of the Spirit that he was brought back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Civil War Category:NPCs Category:Coalition Category:The Life of Shiki Tohno Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:Fighting of the Spirit Category:Pending pages